


All Grown Up

by neganscorner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganscorner/pseuds/neganscorner
Summary: You called your father’s old friend John Winchester to investigate the noises in your house, but things take a steamy turn when you realise just how attractive he is now that you’re older.





	All Grown Up

“How long have you been experiencing these… problems?” John Winchester stood on your doorstep, his hands in the pockets of his worn jeans as he eyed you curiously.

The hunter had been a friend of your father’s a long time ago, before his untimely death at the hands of a demon. Even thinking about it made your skin crawl, and it still didn’t seem real. You had never seen something supernatural, your dad managed to shelter you from that life altogether until he passed, but now things were starting to creep out of the woodworks.

“Two weeks now, I’m sorry – I didn’t know who else to call about this.” You told him, feeling guilty that you had to phone him across state lines for flickering lights. But it was better to be safe than sorry, and you had a feeling he wouldn’t mind.

“It’s fine, really. Can I, uh…” He looked over your shoulder and nodded towards your house, asking for an invitation into the house that you forgot to give him.

“Oh, yes! Of course.” You pressed your back against the doorframe and let the older man brush past you, his tall and broad frame towering over you as he stepped out of the snowy night and into the warmth of your home.

“Flickering lights and creaking noises?” He asked you as he looked around the lobby, his dark hair scruffy and his brown leather jacket scratched up from god only knows what. You weren’t willing to ask, you didn’t think you really wanted to know the answer. “Anything else out of the ordinary?”

Following behind him as he strolled through the hall towards the kitchen, you frowned and tried to think of what was considered out of the ordinary.

“Nothing that I can think of.” Folding your arms around your waist, you took the moment to really look him over head to toe as he noticed the picture frames that were hung up on the wall.

“Temperature drops?” Raising a brow in your direction, he stared at you and watched you watching him. It wasn’t until you finally met his gaze that you realised you’d been paying attention to how long his legs were rather than his questions about the potential creature that had become your new roommate.

“Oh, no.” You smiled, feeling your cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. God, you were so stupid. “I mean, the house has always been cold.”

The slightest hint of a smirk curved at his lips and he lowered his head in an attempt to conceal it from you as he scratched at his dark brow.

“I think I know what your problem is, but I gotta double check before confirming anything.” He explained and pulled a device from his jacket that looked like something out of the ghostbusters.

“What is that?” You strolled closer to the hunter and narrowed your eyes at the little black machine that you realised resembled some sort of meter.

“It’s an EMF meter, your old man never told you about this stuff?” He asked you, his eyes pinned on your face.

Shaking your head, you rolled your shoulders into a shrug and sighed.

“He never wanted any of this to be around me, he wanted to protect me from it all.”

“Hmm, if he taught you about the dangers out there like I did with my boys – maybe you’d be able to protect yourself.” He smirked, and you couldn’t help but feel like he was mocking you.

“Well, it’s a good thing I have you then. Isn’t it?”

Looking at you a little longer this time, he ran his gaze over your features and you could have sworn that it wasn’t a friendly exchange of glances this time. Your belly fluttered, but you did your best to ignore it as he sucked in a breath and tucked the meter back into his jacket.

“I’ve figured out what the problem is…” Standing tall, his features seemed to grow harder in the dim light.

“Oh fuck, just tell me you can kill it. Please, John. I’ll do anything –“

“Old house syndrome.” He nodded, grinning mischievously back at you. “There ain’t no ghosts inside the walls, you just need an electrician to fix your wiring.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Sliding a hand through your hair, you blinked up at him and felt even stupider than you had five minutes ago.

“Deadly.” Grazing his teeth against his lower lip, the older man gave your house another quick once over. “Sorry to disappoint, but you won’t be needing my services tonight.”

You felt bad. You couldn’t believe you’d phoned John all the way out here for bad wiring, and you didn’t even have the funds to pay him for being so patient with you.

“No, I’m so sorry. I don’t have cash for making you come here, but I do have wine.” You laughed.

“I wouldn’t take a dime off you, even if you did have money. It’s a favour, I’ll find a way to have you repay me one day.” He winked at you, and glanced at his watch. “I really have to get going, darlin’. I’m a busy man these days.”

Taking his first step towards the door, you lifted your hand and placed it on his shoulder, squeezing gently to stop him.

“Please… just one drink? I don’t have it in me to send you out into the cold without saying thank you one way or the other.”

John looked at your hand before meeting your gaze again, his hazel eyes gentle. You’d heard the rumours of him being some rough, angry loner who was not one to be messed around with, but to you, he seemed genuine. Maybe if there had been a ghost lurking in your walls, you would’ve seen a different side to him, but luck was on your side tonight.

“Okay, one drink and we’ll call it even.” He told you.

Nodding happily, you led the way into your kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. John strolled behind you and looked around before shrugging his jacket off and draping it over one of the wooden chairs that stood next to the table.

“Are you a wine kind of guy?” You asked him, pulling free the bottle of red that had been chilling for a week now.

“I’m more of a whiskey lover, but wine will do.” He palmed his hand against the dark stubble that had grown along his jaw and looked you over from behind. “You’ve changed a lot since the last time I seen you.”

Letting out a chuckle, you poured two glasses full of alcohol and turned to look at him. He wore a dark plaid shirt, the top three buttons popped open to reveal dark chest hair underneath. The sleeves were rolled up just below his elbows, and you noticed a tattoo of a gun inked into his forearm.

“I’m all grown up now, that’s what happens in case you didn’t know.” You teased and handed him a glass before taking a seat at the table, eyeing him as he sat down next to you.

“Thanks for tellin’ me.” He grinned and took a sip of the drink.

“You’re welcome.” You winked, and took a gulp of the alcohol that tasted bitter on your tongue. “You haven’t changed though, what’s your secret to looking so good?”

Leaning back in his chair, John snorted at your question and hummed thoughtfully.

“I think killing things does the trick, really gets that extra pent up aggression out. I’m not sure your dad would approve of me drinking with his little girl like this, might come back to haunt me.” He licked his tongue into the corner of his lips.

“Oh, I’m not so little.” You smiled at him, feeling the change of atmosphere between the two of you. “How else do you get rid of that extra pent up aggression?”

There was a pause, not an uncomfortable one, but a pause that stirred something inside of you. John Winchester wasn’t the scary friend of your father you used to hide behind the couch from when you were younger, he was a handsome man whose voice trickled through you like melted caramel. He smelled good too, and there was no mistaking the way he looked at you.

You were old enough now to know how men worked, they all had something that made them tick and he was no different.

“What exactly are you asking me?” He narrowed his eyes, his voice quieter but raspier now, as if he didn’t know what you meant.

“You’re a smart guy, John. What do you think I’m asking you?”

His lips stretched into a grin, the dimples in his cheeks revealing themselves to you as he sat his glass down.

“Sweetheart, I knew you when you were a kid – you’re skatin’ down a dangerous slope right now.”

Leaning forward in your seat, you lowered your eyes to his knees and kicked your foot out to run it up the inside of his calve.

“I’m not a kid anymore, am I? How do you get rid of your pent up aggression?” You asked him again, seeing him tense at your bold interaction.

Locking eyes with him again, you saw them darken as he considered his options. He could get up and walk out the door, and that would be the last you’d see of your father’s old pal. Or he could answer your question and if he did that, then there was no going back.

Feeling your heart leap as he leaned in, you looked at his lips and smiled.

“I fuck, and I fuck hard. I find a girl who likes it rough and give it to her all night until the sun comes up, then I move on to the next.” He revealed to you, his voice almost a growl.

Your skin tingled at his dirty words, and you were wet. This was probably the naughtiest thing you’d ever done, and it turned you on more than anything ever had.

“I’m a girl who likes it rough.” You whispered and stood up from your chair, hovering over the hunter who glared up at you with dark eyes. “I shouldn’t be thinking of fucking my daddy’s friend, but you make me so wet.”

John leaped up from his chair then, the legs squealed against the kitchen floor as he grabbed your waist with both hands and lifted you onto the table with ease. Yanking at the fabric of your skirt, he shoved it up and over your hips and spread your legs wide.

“You are so wrong for this shit.” He scolded you, a flash of anger in his hooded eyes as he curled his long fingers into your underwear, slipping it to the side. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

You grinned wickedly at him and pulled at his belt, your eyes not missing the bulge that pressed against the front of his jeans.

“I’m not making you do anything that you don’t already want to do.” You whispered and leaned up to press a kiss against his lips, the soft taste of his hot lips crushing against yours bringing a moan out of you.

He breathed hard against your mouth and knocked his forehead against yours, his brow furrowed as you pulled his belt out of the loops and dropped it to the floor with a clatter. Trying to unbutton his jeans, you flinched as he slapped your hands away.

“How many boys you been with?” He asked as he worked on the button himself, and then the zipper.

“Two.” You admitted, curiosity getting the better of you as you glanced down to see if you could get a look at his size. He had to be big, the swagger when he walked, the size of his hands.

“Were either of them older like me?” He asked you and reached out to grip your chin, forcing your eyes up to look at his face as he let his jeans fall to his knees.

“No…” You breathed, your legs already shaking as he used his other hand to bring your knee up over his hip.

“Well, you’re about to find out how it feels to be fucked by a real man.” He grunted, snapping his hips forward and sinking his cock inside you.

You arched your back and screamed out at the feeling of being filled. He was big, bigger than you expected him to be and it hurt so good. Wrapping your other leg around his torso, you slid your arms over his shoulders and held onto him as he let you adjust to his girth.

“Oh my God, ah!” You gasped, your pussy throbbing with the angle that he stretched you.

“Jesus, you are tight. Those boys must have had pinkie dicks, huh?” He groaned and pulled himself out half an inch before thrusting back inside, deeper this time. “There she is, look how that pussy is taking me inside.”

You were crammed full of him, and the pleasure that twisted inside you was almost unbearable.

“John, it’s too big…” You whimpered as he began a rhythm of rolling his hips into you, pressing the tip as far as it would go before pulling out and thrusting back inside harder every time.

“If it was too big, you’d be cryin’.” He explained and snaked an arm behind you to grab a fistful of your hair, forcing your head back so he could kiss a trail up your neck. “Besides, I thought you liked it rough? Can’t you take it?”

You bit your lip and dug your heels into the small of his back, getting used to his thrusts. You weren’t a quitter and you weren’t about to let him stop.

“I can fucking take it, asshole. I’m just not loose like the girls you’re used to.”

He laughed loudly and hummed at how good you felt wrapped around his dick.

“Let’s change that.” He muttered and fucked you harder.

Crying out, you wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face under his chin as he held you against his chest and took control of your body. In that moment your pussy belonged to him, the sticky wet sounds of his dick sliding in and out of you bounced off the walls along with your cries and his moans. The table banged against the wall over and over again, making the pictures on the wall in the hallway shake.

His strokes were firm and deep, hitting you in a new angle that no man had gotten to before.

“Oh my god, oh god, oh fuck.” You cried against his neck, biting and sucking at his skin. “John!”

“Say my name again, baby.” He instructed you as he pulled back enough to look between your bodies, an arrogant chuckle escaping him as he saw how white his dick was with your cream. “John… fuck…”

“You are soppin’ wet, little girl. You really wanted this, didn’t you?” Jamming himself as deep as he could get inside you, he watched your face and saw your eyes roll into the back of your head as you came around him.

Your body spasmed with an earth shattering orgasm, your pussy milking him and your legs shuddering around his torso. Losing your breath for a few seconds, you became limp in his arms as he fucked into you a few more times before stilling inside and spilling his seed.

“Such a dirty little girl.” He hissed through his teeth as he pumped his come inside you, not pulling out until he was sure you took every drop he had to offer. “You feel that big load?”

Your cheeks were flushed and you nodded at his words as he finally pulled out, leaving you feeling empty inside.

Smirking at you, John delivered a hard slap to your aching pussy and made you flinch back and close your legs as you sat up on the table.

“Ow, what was that for?” You glowered at him as he pulled his jeans back up his thighs.

“That was for making me come all the way out here just so you could seduce me, you little vixen.” He sighed and leaned in to kiss your cheek, lingering there for a little moment. “Just so you know, this is just gonna be a one-time thing.”

You could hear the lie in his voice and shoved him away from you, rolling your eyes as he laughed deeply.

“Mm, sure it is – I’m moving house anyway, so you won’t find me even if there was to be a next time.” You shrugged.

“Princess, I’m a hunter. If I want you, I’ll find you.”

“Whatever you say, old man.”


End file.
